Gladion (Adventures)
Gladion is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Gladion is a young boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a ripped design carved into it, with long tousled bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red slash resembling a scar on it, a black undershirt with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. Personality Gladion is a determined boy, who does not believe Pokémon battles are meant for fun, but to solve problems. He claims he has a burden, that drives him to win battles. His goal is to defeat Ultra Beasts and protect Alola, and while doing so, he is shown to be be ruthless when pursuing his goals. Sun and Kahili point out that he is afraid of Z-Moves, even though he denied it and taunted Sun for his failure to use them. But despite all of his flaws, Gladion is shown to care about his sister greatly, and would protect her from threats. Once Moon and Sun realized the threat of the Ultra Beasts, Gladion and Lillie cooperated with them. Biography A long time ago, Lusamine's husband abandoned her and her children. It made Lusamine very sad, thinking her husband didn't care for them or the Aether Foundation,USUM006 but, as it turned out, Gladion's father suffered from amnesia, and cared deeply for his family, despite not being able to remember where they were located.USUM007 Having learned of his mother's plan of the Ultra Beast paradise, Gladion snatched Type: Null from her. He did not count, however, that this would strengthen her resolve to continue her plans.S&M022 Gladion also visited the Aether Foundation, and found a record of entities of sun and moon, along with pictures of a flute and the altar on Poni Island. Suspecting that these entities could help him in fighting the Ultra Beasts, Gladion swore to find the two.S&M023 Sun & Moon arc Gladion was one of the participants for the Full Force Festival.S&M003: Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui As Olivia and Moon were distributing malasada for the participants, they found Gladion's tent empty. They read a note that Gladion was absent for a moment and would return shortly. Gladion eventually came to the Full Force Festival, stating that he was investigating a crack in the sky that his Type: Null was concerned about. Moon wanted to ask him more about the crack in the sky, but was pulled away by Sun.S&M004: The Decision and the Tournament of Six Gladion faced Hau in the first round, sending his Porygon against Hau's Pichu. The two Pokémon collided with Psybeam and Charge Beam, while Gladion asked why was Hau participating in the tournament, thinking he wanted to succeed his grandfather, Hala. Hau denied that, as he just came to battle for fun. Gladion thought that was a weak reason made by weak people, as his Porygon defeated Hau's Pichu. Hau sent Komala, while Gladion swapped Porygon with Type: Null. Nanu came to Gladion, noting Type: Null was an interesting Pokémon, but wondered why did it have the large mask. Gladion explained the mask restricted Type: Null's powers, for the reason Gladion wanted to teach Hau battles serve to solve problems, and not to have fun at it. Komala circled around with Rapid Spin, while Type: Null used Iron Head on it.S&M005: The Announcement and the Prize As Type: Null used Flame Charge and X-Scissor, Komala was defeated and Gladion won the ground. Hau was glad about having fun in the battle, but stopped talking when Gladion eyed him. In the next round, Gladion faced Moon and noted how strange it was that she showed him her Mareanie and Grimer. Grimer attacked Gladion's Porygon, while Moon asked of Gladion to tell her more about the crack in the sky she encountered as well. Gladion promised to tell her about it if she defeated him, but wondered why Moon chose Poison-type Pokémon to fight with. Moon claimed she had to know more about poison as a herbalist, which made Gladion see she studied Poison-type Pokémon. Moon also admitted she was a fan of Poison-type Pokémon, which startled Gladion.S&M006: The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer Gladion's Porygon was grappled by Moon's Grimer. Moon was confused at Gladion, since this gave him to have a good shot to attack her Grimer. Gladion thought she needed information, and told that Grimer was a Dark/Poison-type Pokémon, and Psybeam had no effect. Samson confirmed this, as Grimer was a regional variant and had differences with the other Grimer. Moon offered Gladion to surrender the match, but Gladion was unamused, since his Porygon didn't need to breathe. Thus, Porygon used Discharge, which defeated Grimer. Moon sent Mareanie, who circled around Porygon. Gladion knew Moon wanted Mareanie to dodge his Porygon's Psybeam attack, but claimed his Porygon would find a pattern in Mareanie's movement. Moon asked if Gladion did like his artificial Pokémon. Gladion refused to answer that, while Moon pointed out she did show her Poison-type Pokémon before the match. Gladion eyed her, forcing Moon to apologize herself. She still noted Gladion was a scientific type of person, sensing this as she was hailing from a family of scholars. Gladion's Porygon fired Psybeam, but missed, making Moon grin at that. Since he had little time left, and that Porygon was poisoned by Grimer, Gladion had Porygon successfully launch Zap Cannon on her Mareanie. Moon was in shock such a move did hit, as Gladion explained in the match between trainers that have an equal amount of skill and knowledge, the victory is determined to the one that has more burden. Moon didn't understand what he was saying, as Gladion advanced to the finals. Hala offered him a break, but Gladion didn't want that, as he and Sun wanted to settle the fight. Gladion sent Type: Null against Sun's Cent, who used Night Slash. Type: Null was unharmed, and when Sun was distracted, his Cent was defeated by Type: Null's X-Scissor. Sun was in shock, and sent Dollar, who failed to hit Type: Null with Ember. Dollar tried to sneak behind Type: Null to attack it with Ember, but failed and Type: Null shook it away. Gladion was annoyed at this, stating he believed Sun was a good trainer, but saw that he was just goofing around. Sun swore that he did had a burden to collect one million dollars. Suddenly, his bandages came off and a power passed onto Dollar, who fired a burning attack that defeated Type: Null. Gladion left, seeing he failed the chance to meet with the Tapu Pokémon. Regardless, he swore he wouldn't just wait for *that time*, and would train himself further until he were to face the Ultra Beasts.S&M007: The Final Match and a Surprising Finale! Gladion came to Ruins of Conflict, where Guzma awaited him, looking for Tapu Koko. Guzma reminded Gladion they both participated in the tournament, and wondered why did he let Sun win, since he could've sent Porygon out. Gladion cut the talk, and Guzma offered him the position as Team Skull's bodyguard. Gladion started to think about it, as Guzma claimed he needed something to straighten up his grunts, calling them "idiots". After Gladion accepted, he recalled Guzma said there was a person whom he served before he left. Guzma played dumb, questioning if he really had said that. Regardless, he and Gladion went to show the latter where Team Skull's base was located.S&M008: Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island Seeing the crack in the sky, from which tentacles emerged to attack Tapu Lele, Moon remembered Gladion and his Type: Null, who had reported to have seen such crack before.S&M010: Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish Kiawe was assaulted by Team Skull grunts, led by Gladion. Kiawe was overwhelmed by the latter, who asked of him to take them to the Ruins of Life. Kiawe barely managed to call Mallow, who heard the fighting, before collapsing. Gladion, however, left a note, saying "Great work guiding me."S&M011: Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer Gladion eventually captured Tapu Lele, and came to the Ruins of Life. There, Gladion confronted Sun, Moon and Kiawe. Sun was enraged, seeing Gladion was the Team Skull enforcer. Moon recalled Tapu Lele fought the creature from the crack of the sky, which made Gladion see that is why capturing it was easier than he had thought, as part of his mission to capture all Tapu Pokémon. Moon exclaimed the Tapu Pokémon were angry, due to the appearances of strange creatures from the crack of the sky. Sun interrupted her, claiming he would never side with a villain from Team Skull. He went to obtain Kiawe's Z-Ring, but the item was shattered by Type: Null's attack. Sun turned to Gladion, who reminded Sun during the Full Force Festival, he did have Porygon he could've used against Sun, if they took some rest, yet Hala declared Sun as the winner for having the Sparkling Stone. Gladion swore to defeat Sun with or without the Z-Ring, but a voice called out to Gladion he destroyed Kiawe's Z-Ring, knowing he would lose against it. The voice was Kahili's, who sent Toucannon to fight Gladion's Type: Null, and sent Oricorio to give Sun the Z-Ring that Hala sent her to deliver to him. Sun pointed out Gladion feared the power of the Z-Moves, and passed the Z-Power to Dollar, preparing it to execute Inferno Overdrive against Gladion.S&M012: The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire Gladion was blown away by the Z-Move, and his Type: Null suffered severe damage, making its mask cracked. Gladion swapped Type: Null with Porygon, so Sun had Dollar use the Z-Move once more. However, Dollar failed and breathed smoke out, and Gladion belittled Sun. He acknowledged Sun did not fall down this time, who pointed out Gladion was the one that called Type: Null back. Gladion claimed they would be shocked to see what is beneath Type: Null's mask, and confirmed Moon's words that it could not control its powers without the mask. Moon asked Gladion to at least heal Tapu Lele. Gladion asked her about the creature that fought Tapu Lele, and was told it was a bunch of cables emitting electrical attacks that nearly defeated the guardian deity. Gladion noted this, and let go of Tapu Lele, since he had no use of it anymore. He pointed out Tapu Lele was worthless, as it was quite weak that Gladion managed to kidnap it. He explained the crack in the sky was not a "door" but actually an "exit", from which creatures could come out, but nobody could enter through. Sun pointed out those were synonyms, but Gladion called him an idiot, since he did use two different terms. He believed this portal could be severed, but from the creatures' world. Without further ado, Gladion bid everyone farewell and walked away.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move Gladion came to a ghost town, occupied by Team Skull grunts. Suddenly, he and Type: Null were attacked by a Salazzle, who used Venom Drench. Gladion evaded the attack and had Type: Null retaliate with Air Slash. Plumeria, Salazzle's trainer, faced Gladion, seeing he was the new enforcer whom Guzma had hired. Plumeria introduced herself as Team Skull's admin, but Gladion remained silent. The Team Skull grunts started yelling at Gladion, but were silenced by Plumeria, and Gladion compared her to Salazzle. He noted Salazzle emitted pheromones to attract male Salandit, and admitted a woman as a leader slightly intimidated him. Plumeria's Salazzle used Dragon Tail on Type: Null, and she explained Gladion was no member of Team Skull, and was in no position to make these "stunts". Regardless, she let him follow her and defend their territory. Gladion sensed something behind him and looked around, until the grunts yelled at him to keep pace.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Once Guzma unleashed the mysterious creatures, the Ultra Beasts, to attack the Trial Captains, Gladion questioned him from whom did he get them. Guzma avoided the question, though Gladion assumed Guzma was being controlled by someone and forced to do their work. This infuriated Guzma, who sent Golisopod to attack Gladion, declaring nobody was controlling him. Gladion evaded Golisopod's attack and came down to where Sun and Hau were, and told Guzma he joined Team Skull to fight the Ultra Beasts.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Gladion approached the Ultra Beast, but the tall Ultra Beast fired an attack at him. Gladion sent out his Type: Null, who stopped the attack and battled the Ultra Beast. Gladion believed that the Aether President, Lusamine, had been using Guzma to open up Ultra Wormholes that would bring the Ultra Beasts into Alola. The Trial Captains didn't believe him, since Aether Foundation had helped them and saved many Pokémon. Moon arrived, wishing to know more from Gladion, who declared this was a battle for his family. The Ultra Beasts continued attacking, and one of them attacked Guzma, who was blown away. Gladion confronted the latter, not surprised that the Ultra Beast had attacked him. Gladion reminded Guzma that he said that the Ultra Beast would do what they want once they appear, and wondered what Lusamine actually told him. Guzma laughed, claiming he didn't know anything. Just as he was to shed the truth, Guzma was grabbed by the tentacled Ultra Beast and taken through the Ultra Wormhole. With the Ultra Beasts out of Po Town, Gladion ignored the Trial Captains and pursued the Ultra Beasts on Type: Null.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Sun, however, believed Gladion that a human had unleashed the Ultra Beasts into the world, hence why the Guardian Deities of Alola were angry.S&M020 Later, Gladion and Type: Null, alongside Professor Kukui, Molayne, Acerola, and Sophocles chased two of the escaped Ultra Beasts at Route 10. Gladion and Type: Null easily defeated the tall Ultra Beast, Celesteela, much to Kukui and Molayne's surprise. Though Gladion reminded them that there was still one more Ultra Beast left, Lillie called Gladion, who turned around to see his sister. With Gladion distracted, the large Ultra Beast tried to attack Lillie, but he and Type: Null managed to save her. While doing so, Type: Null broke free from its mask and evolved, and toppled down Guzzlord. Lillie was surprised to see that Type: Null evolved to to save her, and was happy to be reunited with her long lost brother. They told everyone that they were siblings, and that Aether Foundation President, Lusamine, was their mother, much to everyone's surprise. Lillie also informed him that Nebby has changed form and became unresponsive, and she took a flute before running away. Gazing at the flute, Gladion decided that they should head to the Altar next. Lillie and Gladion rode on Silvally, and passed by Poni Wilds. Lillie showed Gladion her Nebby, Cosmoem, and the two believed it was storing energy in its cocoon-like state and would release it soon. Gladion told Lillie about the entities of sun and moon, for he saw a document with the two entities, along with Lillie's flute and the picture of the altar. He wanted to summon them so they would help him in battling the Ultra Beasts. Lillie feared Gladion would have to fight Nebby, too, since the latter was also an Ultra Beast. Gladion simply reminded the duty they had to stop their mother, whose fanaticism with the Ultra Beasts caused many problems. Lillie tried to remind Gladion about all the allies they had, but Gladion admitted he would've preferred if Lillie stayed home and out of harm. Lillie, however, believed that Gladion wanted to resolve problems in secret, so nobody found out their mother was a villain. Gladion simply stated that he didn't want anyone hindering them, if they didn't know the problem their mother posed. Lillie wanted to convince her brother that asking for others' help was not harmful. Suddenly, the two were attacked by Lighting, and as Silvally fought the Ultra Beast, Gladion lost Nebby, who flew away. Lighting was defeated, and Gladion and Lillie came to Sun and Hapu, who were confronted by the Aether Foundation employees. The employees, upon seeing Gladion and Lillie, fled, leaving the siblings confounded about what just happened. Sun was shocked the two were siblings, while Hapu was curious about Lillie's flute. Upon a brief explanation, Lillie told Hapu she did not know from where the flute came from, and did not know how to play it, either. Since Gladion failed to play the flute, Sun made the attempt, and much to everyone's surprise, managed to perform the music well. Suddenly, the group was approached by the four Guardian Deities, from which Tapu Lele healed Sun's injuries. Gladion commented that their arrival must be of great importance than the fighting of Ultra Beasts on the island. Just as Sun was taken away, Gladion and the rest decided to follow him.S&M024 Gladion witnessed as the two Cosmoem evolved into Lunala and Solgaleo. As an army of Ultra Beasts invaded Poni Island, Gladion sent Silvally to combat them. As Lunala was fighting, Gladion saw that Solgaleo stood still, and was surprised when Sun dismounted it to confront Faba. As Sun told the story behind Faba and collecting one million dollars, Lillie wanted to ask Gladion about the man from the story, who was the leader of Aether Foundation. Just then, a crack in the sky opened, and took Sun and Solgaleo away, while Moon and Lunala went in before it closed, leaving the rest to fight the Ultra Beasts.S&M025 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Wicke and her driver met up with Lillie and Gladion on Ula'ula Island in the Aether House. Gladion swore to take their mother back from Poni Island, but Wicke asked him to stay, since he still had to recover, since he took an attack from Silvally during the invasion of the Ultra Beasts. Lillie wondered about Sun and Moon, and Gladion asked of her not to rely on people that were not present at the moment. An Aether Foundation employee stated that Lillie could be onto something, since the portal, through which Sun and Moon have went through, was still opened. Gladion claimed that Solgaleo and Lunala were taken by the claw, but the employee swore that she saw the claw *merging* with Solgaleo, much to Gladion's shock. Wicke decided to return to Aether Paradise with her driver to find more out; Gladion simply asked of her not to refer to him as young master.USUM001 Gladion was resting on Ula'ula Island when Lillie told him the news that their father could still be alive, but had a case of amnesia. Gladion noted that Lillie was right, that relying on others did not make them weak. In fact, he noted Lillie was growing up strong, and explained she could tell their mother the good news, while also being herself. Lillie was thrilled, and was told that Lusamine would likely come out at the crack in the sky at Mount Lanakila, which would be opened due to Sun and Moon's efforts, which pleased Gladion. Gladion went to Aether Paradise. Hearing Faba was plotting to kill Lusamine to end his emotional pain, Gladion told Faba he was correct. Faba was annoyed that Gladion didn't refer to him as "Mister Faba", but Gladion grabbed his shoulder, and declared it was over.USUM008 Gladion had Silvally use Heat Wave, which rescued Moon. Faba was displeased to see Gladion, who rescued Moon from her cage. Faba wondered what was security doing to let an intruder in here, to which Gladion corrected Faba was the intruder here, as the company didn't belong to him. Gladion declared it belonged to his family, including his father, which made Faba shocked that Gladion's father was returning. Thus, Faba invited Ryuki, who played a loud sound to introduce himself. Gladion assumed Faba hired Ryuki as a bodyguard, to which Ryuki denied, for he was a "superstar". Gladion demanded to know what was Ryuki doing here, to which Faba complied the request of "young master Gladion", and started mumbling why was he so formal towards Gladion. Ryuki declared he came to fight the Ultra Beasts, to which Faba asked of him to fight Gladion, stating that if his Silvally was defeated, then the Ultra Beasts would fall, too. Ryuki believed this lie, and sent Turtonator to fight Gladion. Gladion sent Lycanroc to stall the two, and asked of Moon to get her Pokémon back from Secret Lab B, where he assumed Faba had placed the Poké Balls at. He also asked of her to battle her way to the exit, and gave her an item to help her. Moon saw this wasn't a Technical Machine; Gladion applauded her for her perception, and stated that the item, the Rock Memory, could change his Silvally's type to Rock.USUM009 In the last moment, Gladion grabbed the spike, thus preventing Moon from getting hurt, though he injured his arm. Gladion asked of Moon to simply get out of this place, and Moon asked the same of Gladion. However, they were stopped by the explosive dung that Turtonator left around. Silvally accidentally triggered one of the explosions, as Ryuki warned them they could not escape. Instead, Gladion had Lycanroc trigger another explosion, to see the blast radius. He whispered to Moon to simply escape by having Silvally carry her away. Gladion's Lycanroc used Rock Slide, making falls rock on the dung to trigger the explosions. In that moment, Silvally jumped, carrying Moon and Gladion to safety. Before Moon warped away, Gladion asked her to make some medicine to cure him. Moon complied, while Gladion went to continue his battle against Ryuki.USUM011 As his Turtonator was defeated, Ryuki sent Drampa and Hakamo-o to battle Gladion, all to defeat the Ultra Beasts. Gladion asked Ryuki why would he think battling him would benefit the cause of defeating the Ultra Beasts. Ryuki tried to find Faba, to which Gladion pointed out that Ryuki has been fooled to stall him, in order to let Faba sneak away unnoticed. He also reminded if Ryuki wanted to battle the Ultra Beasts, he could join the cause and go outside. Ryuki thought for a moment, and decided to do as Gladion told: he went to a portal and was warped away. Gladion's Silvally soon arrived with the medicine, and a note attatched to it. Gladion read that Moon encountered Lunala and flew away with it to attend something important, leaving Silvally to deliver the Full Heal. Gladion smiled, and used the medicine to heal himself, then went with Silvally to intercept Faba. Much to his shock, he saw Faba being carried away by the Nihilego through an Ultra Wormhole.USUM012 *Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, as Lillie announced she'd go to Kanto to meet a guy that had an experience being fused with a Pokémon, Gladion asked of Burnet to accompany her as to not be alone. Burnet complied, all to gather information on how to heal Lusamine from Nihilego's venom. Meanwhile, Gladion went with Dulse and Ryuki on Lunala through the Ultra Space, to find Faba. Pokémon On hand See also *Gladion (anime) *Gladion (Masters trailer) References Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Aether Foundation